FIG. 1 is a diagram for a method of transmitting neighbor base station information of a mobile subscriber station to a serving base station according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile subscriber station (MSS) 11 measures signals of neighbor base stations 12 and 13 and then transmits the corresponding results to a serving base station 14. In doing so, the mobile subscriber station transmits the measured information to the serving base station only if there exists a request from the serving base station.
Namely, to know a downlink channel status between the neighbor base station and the mobile subscriber station, the serving base station should request a transmission of the information of the neighbor base station from the mobile subscriber station. And, the mobile subscriber station transmits the information of the neighbor base station using a corresponding message.
However, a method of transmitting the neighbor base station information from the mobile subscriber station is not provided yet.
For instance, the mobile subscriber station transmits a measurement report according to a command of a base station. In a situation of collecting frame information of the neighbor base station, all mobile subscriber stations can provide the frame information according to a request made by the base station. Yet, in case of a base station that collects the frame information of the neighbor base station from the mobile subscriber station having the event of handover or scanning, it may occur that the base station looks for a mobile subscriber station having collected the latest information to ask for the latest information. Besides, it is not decided yet that the mobile subscriber station transmits the neighbor base station information to the serving base station using what kind of message.